GamehunterMC Journey into RWBY
by HunterMC
Summary: So I was browsing Minecraft CurseForge looking for mods to play through and found this mod called "RWBY". The mod stated that it was based on the American anime-style web series of the same name. The mod also stated that it adds a new World type called Remnant. I decided to install the mod on Minecraft Java Edition. Watch my journey into the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

My Name is Miguel Collado. My name online and on the internet is GamehunterMC.

I am a huge Minecraft fan and have been playing the game for a long time now.

The first time I played Minecraft was me buying Minecraft Pocket Edition.

When I first played Pocket Edition, it was version 0.4.0!

Since then I have converted to playing Minecraft on the PC.

Minecraft Java Edition I mean.

I have been playing Minecraft Java Edition for a long time now. Close to 3 years.

One of the reasons I kept playing it was because of the modding community in Minecraft Java Edition.

I played the Aether Mod, Twilight Forest Mod, Orespawn Mod, and the Divine RPG Mod.

I played so many mods with Java edition and I loved every second of it.

So today, I was browsing Minecraft CurseForge looking for mods to play through and found this mod called "RWBY".

The mod stated that it was based on the American anime-style web series of the same name.

I never watched this "RWBY" before. Hell, I don't even watch anime.

The mod also stated that it adds a new World type called Remnant.

I grow hopeful of this.

A new world to explore? That sounds great!

I gave a shit-eating grin at the idea.

I decided to install the mod on my Minecraft Java Edition.

I also had the Not Enough Items Mod installed.

I was on the Overview page of the RWBY mod.

I click on the File section.

I then click the green button that says "Download Lastest File".

I got a .jar file from it simply called RWBY.

I open up my File Explorer app.

I opened up my .minecraft folder.

In the folder, I opened up another folder inside that was simply called "mods".

I then cut and paste the RWBY mod .jar file into the mods folder.

After that, I exited out the File Explorer.

I then open up Minecraft Java Edition.

The Minecraft Menu greeted itself to me.

I clicked on the button called "Singleplayer".

It opened up and showed all of the worlds I had created before.

I clicked on this button called "Create New World".

Under World Name section was a black box that contained two words.

New World

I click on the block box and took out "New World".

I replaced it with "GamehunterMC's Journey".

Now the world I create will be called GamehunterMC's Journey.

Under that section there was a gray box that holds the Game Mode.

I left the Game Mode on Survival.

Under that was another gray box that said "More World Options..."

I clicked on it.

I then proceed to turn Cheats on and set the World Type to Remnant.

I then clicked on Create New World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miguel Collado/GamehunterMC POV**

* * *

I was excited to see what this new world would look like.

Instantly I spawned in the new world type called Remnant.

I took a look at the world I spawned in and was disappointed.

The area I spawned in looks like any forest biome I have seen in any other mod.

What I mean by that the trees definitely look bigger and taller than the normal Minecraft trees. But I already saw these types of trees before in other mods.

The trees' wood also looked darker than **Oak Wood** but lighter than **Dark Oak Wood**.

I briefly consider exiting the world and uninstalling the mod but then I took that thought out of my head. Maybe there's more to Remnant then meets the eye?

I press F3 on my keyboard to see what biome this is called.

**Biome: Emerald Forest**

Emerald Forest? Why is this place called Emerald Forest? There are no Emeralds anywhere!

I press F3 again to make the flood of information disappear.

I started punching the wood to collect it.

After I got six pieces of wood, I decided to open my inventory and move my mouse cursor over the wood I had just collect to find out it's name.

**Light Oak Wood**

Really? That's what this wood is called?

Ignoring that, I move the 6 pieces of wood into my crafting grid and convert the six pieces into wood planks.

I got 24 **Light Oak Wood Planks**.

I took 4 of the wood planks and used that to make a **Crafting Table**.

I was left with 20 **Light Oak Wood Planks** and 1 **Crafting Table**.

I took 6 **Light Oak Wood Planks **and converted them all into 12 **Sticks**.

After that, I exited out of my inventory and placed my **Crafting Table **on the ground.

I then move my Crosshair over the **Crafting Table** and right-click on it, Opening up the 3 by 3 crafting grid.

I then used my planks and sticks to make 1 **Wooden Sword** and 1 **Wooden Pickaxe**.

I was left with 9 **Light Oak Wood Planks **and 9 **Sticks**.

I proceed to dig down, NOT STRAIGHT DOWN, just down. I dig a hole down in a staircase way and got 9 **Dirt Blocks **before I reached the stone.

I used my **Wooden Pickaxe** to mine 13 stone blocks and got 13 **Cobblestone **blocks.

I then got out of the hole I dug and got into the 3 by 3 crafting grid and make 1 **Stone Sword**, 1 **Stone Pickaxe** and 1 **Furnace**.

I exited the crafting grid and then picked up my **Crafting Table **up off the ground.

I then hear what sounds like a Werewolf noise and a chill goes down my spine hearing it.

I looked behind me.

I saw a creature that was completely black, save for a white mask-like face with red markings, as well as several bone-like protrusions coming out of it's back and arms. It faces vaguely resembled a wolf, as well as the growls that it was emitting towards me.

I am guessing it's hostile.

I pulled out my** Stone** **Sword **and hit the black creature.

The black creature hit me back taking off Two and a half hearts.

I cringed and decided I should probably run away from I can get better armor and weapons.

I turned around to run away but the black creature hit me again! Once again taking two and a half hearts! Now I have only 5 hearts left!

I continued running. I decided to run towards the direction the sun is...rising from.

As I was running I noticed my hunger bar diminishing. I need some food to replenish my hunger bar.

As I was running I noticed a few things.

First off, I didn't run into any animals. Do normal animals even spawn here? Or do animals spawn in different biomes? I barely see any animals here! I need to replenish my hunger bar!

Second off, time moves extremely slowly. I am running towards the sun and the sun is moving WAY more slowly then it does in regular Minecraft.

I would say I am glad of this because there are no monsters to worry about for the time being, but I am literally being chased by a black werewolf-like creature!

Speaking of which...

I stop running and looked behind me. I see that I outran that black creature.

I let out a sigh of relief. I really should be more careful.

I looked and saw a cave entrance nearby, but I also noticed another thing.

The stone in this area is colored brown.

I decided to risk it and enter the cave


End file.
